


Seasonal

by citrussunscreen



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-23
Updated: 2010-07-23
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:24:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7953241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrussunscreen/pseuds/citrussunscreen





	Seasonal

**Title:** Seasonal  
**Type:** Oneshot  
**Characters:** Yunho, Junsu  
**Pairing:** HoSu   
**Length:** ~1,600  
**Warning:** AU  
**A/N:** mm~ Another procrastination ficc....*ashamed* T^T

**Winter**

It’ll always be a cold Christmas. A white Christmas is highly likely.

Yunho breaths softly into his hands before he puts on his woollen gloves. He waits patiently, occasionally checking the time on his watch, waiting for the short hand to strike 9. Lightly, he rubs his nose, sniffing a little as he leans against a lamp post against the stiff winds that sweep past.

A familiar figure makes its way across to him, immediately, Yunho smiles, recognising Junsu’s figure in the dimly lit night.

“Yunho-hyung!” Junsu cries, hurriedly making his way to his hyung “Why are you still waiting in the cold?” Hastily, Junsu unwraps his scarf from his neck and shares it with the taller boy.

“Because I wanted to see you as soon as possible” Yunho replies all the same, passing the younger boy a canned hot chocolate

Junsu took the can of hot chocolate with a smile and a small ‘thank-you’ before he linked arms with the taller boy.

“How was work?” Yunho asks “same as always?”

Shrugging, Junsu looked at the other boy brightly “It was fun, what about you? Hyung just got off his shift right?”

Yunho scratched his cheek sheepishly “I spent most of the hours daydreaming”

“Ah gosh! That’s not like you, hyung!” Junsu remarks, opening his can of hot chocolate.

Tugging on the scarf gently, Yunho only smiles at the other.

“Are you going back to Gwangju for Christmas?” Junsu asked, taking a small sip of the hot chocolate before offering the hot chocolate to the older boy.

Grabbing the can, Yunho took a gulp before handing the can back to his dongsaeng “I actually wanted to take you to Gwangju this year” Yunho expresses “But I heard from Junho that the two of you are going back to Gyeonggi-do as always”

Junsu nodded with a smile “We could spend half our holidays in Gyeonggi-do and the other half in Gwangju and then meet up with Junho-hyung before coming back to Seoul, just in time for school.”

“Ah~ That way, we won’t have to make all those expensive phone calls anymore” Yunho nods, happy with what they’ve roughly planned so far. He thinks to himself that Junsu’s fraternal twin is going to disfigure him when he learns that he’ll be hogging Junsu for the Christmas holidays.

“It’s much more snowy and colder in Gyeonggi-do, hyung, you sure you don’t want to change your mind?” Junsu teased the other

Yunho smiles back at the other, before he leans in, nudges Junsu’s beanie so that he can whisper into the other’s ear “No matter how cold it can be on December 25th, a Christmas spent with you is the warmest.”

**Spring**

“I think we skip classes too much” Yunho muttered as he made himself comfortable on the roof of his high school.

Junsu’s shrugs before he flops down as well “So long as Junho-hyung doesn’t catch me, it’s all good”

Yunho looks at the other with scrutinising eyes “We did come to Seoul to study you know”

“And here you are, hyung, skipping class with me” Junsu says with a cheeky tone “one or two classes won’t matter, it’s just maths or something, we can catch up”

Slowly, Yunho kneads his temples “that’s...that is really such a slack attitude, not that I’m any better at all” Yunho chuckles softly and reaches out to trace the lines on Junsu’s palms.

“Exactly” Junsu smiles and looks up into the sky “Plus, it’s Spring, such nice weather we have here, we have to utilise these opportunities properly~ We can lie here and stare at clouds for the whole day instead of staying inside of those stuffy classrooms and listen to the teacher drone on about this and that”

“Urgh, don’t remind me” Yunho groans “their voices lull me to sleep”

“Sing me a lullaby, hyung” Junsu asks, cutely poking the other’s belly.

Yunho opens his mouth but nothing comes out. He sighs and looks over apologetically at Junsu “I don’t know any”

“Actually, I don’t know any either...” Junsu gives Yunho a awkward smile “I was thinking maybe you could teach me one.”

Looking at the other’s cute face, Yunho feels as though it’s the perfect time to tackle the other and pinch his cheeks. However, he merely sighs “I guess just singing randomly would be a lullaby right?”

Junsu blinks innocently and tries humming, a soft start, slow and low, not following any particular trend.

It is at that moment, Yunho thinks, that he’s fallen even deeper in love with Junsu. Listening to Junsu, Yunho tries humming as well, swayed by the other’s tempo and gentleness.

And before any of the two knew it they were humming together, completely synchronised as they both slowly drifted off to sleep, a beautiful melody ringing in their ears.

**Summer**

 “Summer days are perfect for these kind of things” Junsu comments happily as Yunho feeds him a spoon of vanilla ice cream. Casually, Junsu stretches his legs out and lets his toes peek through the warm water, through the layers of bubbles, letting his toes to stick on the side of the bathtub.

If only all Summer holidays could be spent like so. Junsu hums quietly to himself as he leans back into Yunho’s chest, opening his mouth as the silver spoon with the vanilla ice cream comes by.

Yunho takes a scoop of the ice cream for himself, he savours the taste, the creamy and rich flavour tingles his tongue. It vaguely reminds him of Junsu’s skin.

Junsu’s naked skin is incomparable. And Yunho knows this fact as he lowers his head so that his tongue could get a taste of that creamy pale, smooth skin.

The shorter boy gasps when he feels Yunho licking his neck.

“Hyung~” Junsu whines quietly “we have ice cream here” the younger boy shudders a little when he feels Yunho biting into his skin.

“But Su taste so much better” Yunho justifies, ignoring Junsu’s frustrated groan “I’ll feed you all the ice cream you want later” Yunho smirks into the other’s neck as he starts to move his hands, caressing Junsu’s cheeks before slithering down to the other’s chest, lathering the soft chest with bubbles, drawing circles and random symbols of love.

Junsu grips the edge of the bathtub tightly, wanting to ignore the fact that he didn’t mind what Yunho was doing to him, didn’t mind that he could spend the rest of Summer like this.

“I want to be a singer in my next life!” Junsu suddenly exclaims, wanting to divert the other’s attention as he scoots out of Yunho’s lap and sits on the other end of the small and restrictive bathtub with a sigh of relief.

“Oh?” Yunho looks amused as he swiftly lifts one of Junsu’s legs above the water so that he could plant small kisses on the other’s foot.

“I even composed a song” Junsu laughs, scooping a generous amount of bubbles and blowing them towards Yunho before he begins singing sweetly

“What’s it called?” Yunho asks when Junsu finishes his song

“White Lie” the younger boy said proudly “Do you like it?”

Pulling Junsu closer to himself until their foreheads touched, Yunho smiled before tenderly holding the other’s cheeks “The whole song reminded me of you, maybe that’s why it sounds so familiar”

**Autumn**

Junsu drops his soccer ball and runs towards the blanket of reddish orangey brown leaves, tugging at Yunho’s hand, making sure that the older boy was following.

Yunho is just a little awed at how the falling autumn leaves dazzle Junsu. It’s childish, it’s immature, but Yunho can’t help but let Junsu pull him along as well.

“Hyung! Look!” Junsu cries as he grabs a leaf the wind carried down from a nearby tree “Isn’t it pretty?”

Chuckling, Yunho yanks Junsu’s arm, bringing the shorter boy to crash messily into his chest and into a bear hug “Su is much prettier”

“Let’s see who can catch the most leaves!” Junsu decides, running off to the other side of the tree, standing opposite of Yunho with a charming smile

“Oh!? And what does the winner get?” Yunho asks, interested

Junsu scratches his head a little “Eternity?” his voice was soft and uncertain.

“Eternity?” Yunho repeats, wanting Junsu to clarify further

Nodding, Junsu points his index finger towards Yunho “An eternity with the other!”

Using one hand to hold on tightly to the accumulating leaves the other hand was diligently collecting, both Yunho and Junsu craned their necks and stared up towards the cloudy sky, watching as leaves rolled with the wind, floating down low enough for them to catch.

Somehow, the two had made their way towards each other, as though there were some imaginary force pulling them together.

“Spend your eternity with me?” Yunho asks bashfully as he sticks his hand out, offering his leaves to Junsu.

Junsu takes the other’s leaves with a shy smile on his face. He nods softly, blushing. Slowly, he brings the two bunches of leaves together “It looks like a bouquet, doesn’t it?”

“As though it were meant for a wedding” Yunho comments as he gently places his hands over Junsu’s own hands, leaning in to place a soft and simple kiss on Junsu’s awaiting lips.

Junsu doesn’t know when he had closed his eyes, but when he opens them, he sees Yunho, and there’s nothing that makes him happier as he throws his bouquet of dried leaves into the air before he lunges and latches onto Yunho’s neck.

“Let’s spend every season together” Junsu suggests, looking up hopefully at Yunho.

Yunho replies by sealing Junsu’s lips a passionate kiss. The soccer ball lays forgotten under the Autumn sky.

 


End file.
